


Here's to you

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Sólo había una posibilidad de ganar y no podía desperdiciarla, sacrificar la pieza importante era la solución, la oportunidad de ganar y no perdería por nada del mundo, no nuevamente, aunque ese fuera su propio final.





	Here's to you

Sentía como todo su cuerpo dolía demasiado, además de sentir en su boca el gusto de su propia sangre, pues si bien la armadura soportaba bastantes golpes, ya estaba siendo demasiada larga aquella batalla, donde solamente tenían una posibilidad, solamente tenía una chance de ganar y no podía desperdiciar aquello, no podía poner en riesgo la vida de quienes más amaba, de su pequeña Morgan.

Jadeando se levantó, temblando al ver como aquel Titán tenía puesto el guante que ellos mismos habían hecho, con el cual habían revertido el chasquido. Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente según sus planes hasta que pudieron deshacer el chasquido, pero todo había explotado en sus caras de golpe.

Thanos había viajado en el tiempo para detenerlos, para ganar nuevamente y no podía permitir eso, le gritaba su mente, su adolorido cuerpo que forzó a levantarse. Debían parar eso de una vez por todas.

Vio como Carol se lanzó a aquel Titán para detenerlo, pero él uso una de las gemas para apartarla finalmente de su lado, siendo que únicamente miró a Strange que estaba conteniendo aquel lago, para que no inundara todo el lugar sobre ellos.

Pudo ver como él levantaba a penas uno de sus dedos temblorosos y su mente no pudo dudar. En el juego final uno sacrificaba una pieza importante del tablero, para poder ganar y ese era su futuro, donde ganaban finalmente, pero todo tenía un costo.

No sólo había costado el alma de Natasha, sino que también costaría la de él y no lo dudo, en ningún momento dudo al lanzarse a obtener aquellas gemas de aquel guante, que fácilmente se pegaron a las de su armadura.

Vio como Thanos intentaba chasquear los dedos, pero era en vano, él había quitado todas las gemas, podía sentir como el poder iba destruyendo su brazo, como ardía bajo su armadura, pero sólo jadeó. ¿Sólo eso quedaba para él?... al parecer sí, pero no se arrepentía, muchos vivirían.

— Y yo... yo soy... Iron Man —Dijo con una fuerza que lo sorprendió antes de chasquear los dedos concentrando sus pensamientos en una sola cosa, destruir al ejercito de Thanos y a él, con el chasquido.

El dolor que recorrió su cuerpo era algo que nunca había sentido, podía sentir su carne arder, sus huesos crujir bajo aquella fuerza, aquella luz cegarlo, hasta que finalmente no pudo sentir nada más en realidad.

Como pudo se sentó, apoyando su espalda demasiado cansado, demasiado agotado. La agonía era su compañera en aquel momento, en aquel instante en que cada respiro que sus pulmones daban, se sentían como una pequeña apuñalada en realidad.

Pudo ver como Peter se le acercaba, le decía algo, pero no podía escucharlo, estaba demasiado cansado como para poder descifrar que era lo que aquel chico quería decirle en aquel instante.

— Tony... — Incluso en sus momentos más difíciles, en su propia agonía, era cuando la voz de Pepper, su tono, lograba captar al menos un poco su atención. Pepper siempre había sido su cable a tierra, como después lo había sido su pequeña Morgan...

Su pequeña niña que iba a dejar, ese pensamiento recorrió su mente, por lo cual como pudo habló, debía decirle a Pepper que lo sentía, dejarlas solas era algo demasiado doloroso...

— Hey Pep... lo siento... — Susurró quedo, pudiendo sentir la fría armadura que había construido para ella tocar su mejilla, mientras la voz de Viernes sonaba en su traje, sin comprender que era lo que la inteligencia artificial decía en realidad.

— Descansa, Tony, estaremos bien... todos estaremos bien, lo lograste — El tono de voz de Pepper lo calmo. Ella era de las personas que nunca le iban a mentir en realidad, Pepper Potts, la mujer que amaba, la mujer que lo había cuidado nunca le mentía y en ese momento le creyó.

Todo estará bien. Su cuerpo estaba destruido, sentía un agudo dolor, una agonía que se escapaba en cada suspiro que lograba dar, pero todo estaría bien, se dijo, dejando ir todo finalmente...

 _Brindo por vosotros_  
Descansad por siempre aquí en nuestros corazones  
El último y final momento es vuestro  
Esa agonía es vuestro triunfo

Abrió sus ojos de forma cansada, demasiado aturdido, su cuerpo aún dolía demasiado, pero estaba en un lugar que no reconoció, donde todo lo que podía ver era el cielo anaranjado.

— Sabía que podías lograrlo — Se giró al escuchar la voz de su pequeña niña. Esa niña a la que sobornaba con helados, con quién jugaba en el bosque, con quién creaba muchos proyectos que quedaron inconclusos.

— Morgan — Susurró mientras abrazaba a su pequeña niña, sintiendo como el dolor de su cuerpo lentamente iba desapareciendo, pues todo iba desapareciendo realmente a su alrededor. — Lo siento... siento no poder verte crecer...

Ese era su pesar, nunca poder ver crecer a su niña, pensó, acariciando las mejillas de la niña, que le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

— Te amo tres mil, papá — Le dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa antes de abrazarlo y pudo sentir como finalmente todo el dolor pasaba, como todo se iba de su cuerpo.

Sí, todos estarían a salvo. Todos estarían bien.

—

La alegría de ver el universo restaurado se sintió hasta en el rincón más remoto de la galaxia. Civilizaciones que ni siquiera sabían que era un humano, sabían bien quién era su salvador, su imagen se había esparcido por la galaxia.

Aquel ser que había destruido el ejercito del Titán loco, aquel ser que había permitido que todos pudieran vivir nuevamente, Tony Stark, el hombre de hierro, como muchos le decían.

Era un ser que sin imaginarlo siquiera, vivía en el corazón de muchos seres, sobre todo en aquellos que lo habían conocido y amado, en quienes había confiado su vida, con quienes había combatido codo a codo.

El momento final de la batalla había sido suyo, quién había portado las gemas del infinito, sabiendo el costo, la agonía que aquello traería, lo había hecho sin dudar dos veces, se había sacrificado por todos y por aquella razón, Anthony Stark siempre sería recordado en los grandes festejos que pudieran haber a lo largo de la galaxia.

 _Brindo por vosotros_  
Descansad por siempre aquí en nuestros corazones  
El último y final momento es vuestro  
Esa agonía es vuestro triunfo


End file.
